1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and to a method for filling a transport container with notes of pecuniary value.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this type includes a supply unit for supplying the notes of pecuniary value, a stacking unit for stacking the supplied notes of pecuniary value, a receiving unit for receiving a transport container and a displacement unit for conveying the stacked notes of pecuniary value into the transport container. The displacement unit includes a conveying element which, when conveying the notes of pecuniary value into the transport container, abuts flatly against the stack of notes of pecuniary value to be conveyed and is arranged substantially transversely with respect to an elongated pushing element, wherein the pushing element is connected to the conveying element at a first end. In addition, the device includes a closure unit for closing the filled transport container. Notes of pecuniary value are leaf-shaped documents of value, in particular bank notes, cheques, coupons, vouchers or the like.
A device of this type is used, for example, in automatic teller machines, in particular cash deposit machines, and automatic safes in which the notes of pecuniary value, in particular monetary notes, are deposited. The notes of pecuniary value input are stacked unsorted or sorted according to at least one criterion and are then deposited in transport containers. Once these have been filled with the notes of pecuniary value, the transport containers are preferably closed in a revision-proof manner. The closed transport containers are usually removed from the automatic teller machines or respectively the safes by a security transport company.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,114,952 is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention and makes known a device for supplying notes of pecuniary value in a flexible transport container. The supplied notes of pecuniary value are stacked in a stacking unit, conveyed into a transport container by way of a displacement unit and said transport container is then closed.
In addition, documents WO 2009/138497 A1, WO 02/19289 A2, DE 10 2009 053 155 A1 and DE 10 2011 000 790 A1 describe in each case a device to which notes of pecuniary value can be supplied. Said notes are stacked and supplied to a transport container.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for filling a transport container with notes of pecuniary value, which device is simple and compact in design as well as simple to handle and by means of which notes of pecuniary value can be stacked in a regular and reliable manner into the respective transport container. In addition, it is an object of the invention to provide a corresponding method of operation.